Love and Chocolates
by BroodingOne
Summary: Ginny Weasley is an unsuspecting guinea pig in Fred and George's new Love Chocolates and Professor Severus Snape is the unwilling victim. During OofTP Some spoilers. (BONUS CHAPTER of Love and Chocolates now available!)


Author's Notes: I thought of this when I was in the shower. I come up with a lot of good stories that way. Anyhoo... here it is.

* * *

They were stuck in the house again, Grimmauld Place, which wasn't a very cheerful place. So naturally it was up to Fred and George to cheer things up. After locking themselves up for hours at a time they managed to come up with something.  
It wasn't very different from being at home except for the annoying Kreacher lurking about and the occasional odd homicidal shouts from the portrait of Sirius' mother as Tonks tripped over something in the hallway.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS! GET THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Sorry, tripped again." Tonks quickly put the umbrella stand back, which was actually a troll foot.

"Don't worry about it dear. Go ahead to the kitchen now, I've already made dinner."

Molly Weasley came around and drew the curtain back with her wand and muttered a silencing spell, "_Silencio_."

Fred turned back to George. "Typical. Can she ever walk without knocking something over?"

"She's all right, really. For a Metamorphmagus, she's really cool. And she can't be all bad since she fancies Lupin."

George went back to the ingredients list. For some reason the Aphrodisiac Chocolates weren't going so well. Maybe he added too much Billywig…

"_Remus Lupin_? She fancies _him_?" Fred gave an incredulous look. "How do _you_ know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" George sighed. "Are you going to help me or not?"

---

It was quite by accident that they got their final result.

"Ok, we're going to have to throw all of this out." George crumpled the ingredients list and was about to chuck them, along with the failed chocolates, into the bin.

"No, wait! Don't do that! We've already spent four months on it." Fred wrestled the chocolates from George. He picked a chocolate out of the box, it was all mushy and didn't look too appetizing—it looked like poop—but he popped it into his mouth. A funny sensation came over him immediately.

"You know what this feels like?"

"Last time I checked, it felt like my stomach was going to upchuck." George snatched the box back but Fred let out a muffled shout.

"No!" he garbled through the melted chocolate, "It's like when—um wait." He stopped a moment to pick out the chocolate in his teeth. "Remember when Fleur—I can't pronounce her last name, the Veela girl, you know—remember when we walked by her? It felt just like this!"

"Yeah, so?" George stared a moment at the chocolate.

"So—I don't know, I was just thinking…" Fred poked a finger into his mouth again to clean out the chocolate and sucked it off when he was done.

George was thinking too. The chocolates may not have turned out they way they wanted them to—they were supposed to be the equivalent of the Cheering Charm—but that didn't mean they were totally useless. Perhaps George had been wrong…

"I've got an idea."

They were going to test them out.

---

"What about Tonks?"

"No, that won't work. Besides she's already in love with Lupin and she would naturally be suspicious of anything _we'd_ offer her." George held the chocolates.

"Yeah, whatever." Fred concurred.

Fred and George waited outside the kitchen where their mother was busily bustling about getting the dishes out.

"BOYS! DINNER!"

"You don't have to shout mum, we're right here!" Fred shouted back.

"Let's put these somewhere else so they don't turn to chocolate syrup." George looked inside, the chocolates were already melting all over the package.

As soon as they were in the kitchen they put the package in the floorboard trap which served as a sort of fridge and it was plenty cool inside.

---

It wasn't until after dinner that Fred and George managed to pick up their chocolates. The usual crowd from the Order was there, Mad-Eye Moody, Mooney, Tonks and surprisingly Dung too, although he was ordered to lay of the liqueur during meetings.  
Outside the kitchen was a sudden commotion as Fred and George heard shouting.

"Tonks did it again!" This time it was Mad-Eye Moody who gave an exasperated growl and he marched out of the kitchen with his clunking wooden leg.

This gave Fred and George a chance to knick the chocolates as members of the Order ran outside to stop the shrill screaming of Sirius' portrait of his mother.

As George was putting down the floorboard trap Fred gave a yelp of surprise and hid the chocolates behind his back. It was Ginny and she gave them a suspicious look.

"I already saw it. You just better make sure mum didn't." She sat down at the table to finish her hot chocolate.

Fred took a look inside the box, the chocolates were still soft, if they took them up in the room they wouldn't last much longer—not to mention what would happen to the ingredients if the chocolate melted.

"They won't last much longer." George repeated. Sometimes it was annoying having an identical twin.

Ginny looked up from her drink. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Fred covered it up but Ginny came over.

"Chocolates! I want some!" She made a reach for them but Fred ducked.

"Hold on, let her have some." George gave Fred a knowing nod.

"Oh, are they one of your _products_?" Ginny immediately lost interest.

"No, hold on a moment. You can have some, they're safe. I've already had one and look, I'm all right, aren't I?" Fred turned around in a pirouette.

"If you call that all right." Ginny rolled her eyes and George snickered.

"Fine, if you don't want any, we'll just keep them to ourselves then. Come on George."

Before they could leave Ginny snatched a handful of chocolates, they were all gooey in her hand, then stuffed them in her mouth. They were bitter-sweet and had an odd aftertaste, though she couldn't quite identify it.

"Wow, you pig." George scoffed.

"Oink, oink." Ginny mumbled through the chocolate.

"Ok, then." Fred grabbed George and muttered to him on the stairway, "Now we wait."

At that moment Sirius came in.

"Watch out, it's Snape, you lot better finish up." Sirius gave a dark look back at the door. "Don't worry. He won't be here for much longer."

Fred and George went upstairs to their room as Snape marched in, pissed as usual.

---

Ginny finished her hot chocolate but stayed in the kitchen a little longer. Her mother was trying to calm Sirius down as he faced off with Professor Snape. It was the third time this week and Ginny saw her mother threaten Sirius with her wand before he stormed off into his room. The rest of the Order were preoccupied with the Exchange, as Fred and George liked to call it. They were passing papers around and making their way to the kitchen.

"Ok, out now, Ginny. We have work to do." Her mother shooed her out and Ginny trudged to the staircase and sat down.

She didn't feel funny, not really. Though it probably wasn't a good idea to eat all that chocolate at once. There was a light headed feeling that was creeping into her which made her feel giddy. She wanted to jump up and skip around the house, creepy as it was, but at the same time there was a sort of melancholy that made her just want to sit on the stairs and sigh.

Ginny sighed and waited as she wondered how long the meeting would last.

---

As soon as it was over, Ginny rushed into the kitchen.

"Are you Ok?" Tonks came out and gave her a funny look.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny looked back at her.

"I just wanted to make sure because—"

Professor Lupin came out just then. "Hello, Ginny. How are you?"

"I'm good." she answered.

"I'm good…too." Tonks just realized Professor Lupin wasn't talking to her but she turned pink anyway, almost as pink as her hair.

"I'll see you Tonks." Lupin gave her a pat on the shoulder before stepping out.

"Yeah… see you." Her eyes misted over and Ginny had to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah, sorry…" Tonks snapped out of her daze as Ginny giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled and skipped into the kitchen but froze in shock to see Snape was still there. He was pouring over some maps with Mad-Eye Moody and as Ginny came in he snatched them up and glared at her.

"I just wanted to get something to drink…" Ginny made her way over to the jug of water while she felt Snape's black eyes boring into her head. All of a sudden she felt weak in the knees and the harsh gaze she could feel directed at her back made her nervous.

"This is not a place for _children_." Snape snarled.

She turned around with her glass of water in her hands and stared him back down before a funny thing happened. Her stomach did a flip and she had just enough time to wonder if Fred and George had put something bad in those chocolates as the sound of shattering glass filled her ears.

"Watch it there!" Mad-Eye Moody waved his wand and the glass pieces repaired themselves but Ginny was drenched in water where she stood.

"Sorry." She managed to whisper and looked back at Snape. He sneered at her then went back to reading the map. Mad-Eye Moody gave her an odd look but she turned away.

Ginny ran up the stairs without another word.

She knocked on Fred and George's door.

"Go away!" They answered in unison.

"But it's about your chocolates…"

No answer came from the door. Ginny knocked again but was repelled by a Repelling Charm. She gave a huff of disgust and went into her room.

Hermione was there reading over the massive number of books she managed to bring with her. They shared the one room together, mostly because Ginny didn't want to be alone in the creepy house and she had a funny feeling of being watched at night—it was probably the house elf, Kreacher. All the more reason not to sleep alone.

"I think I may have poisoned myself."

"Hmm?" Hermione was reading over her transfiguration homework along with her charms essay.

"Never mind." She could tell Hermione wasn't listening so she just went back outside and stood near the banister. She could still hear the voices down below, especially Snape's.

Ginny never felt like this before except when she had feelings for Harry Potter. That was what this felt like but somehow much worse. It was a terrible ache inside which added to the melancholy feeling that hung over her like a dark cloud. She suddenly couldn't stand being away and she had to get closer. It must have been the fault of those chocolates but she didn't care. When she had entered the kitchen and saw those black eyes it was as if they stared into her soul. She had to go back and be near him.

---

Professor Severus Snape was going through the map again as Moody glared at him.

"I think I know how to read a map, Severus," he gruffly growled. "You can go now."

"Fine." Severus hissed. He threw the rest of the papers down. "I really don't need to be in this god-forsaken place any longer." He turned abruptly to leave but suddenly crashed into something. It turned out to be the red-haired little girl, Ginny Weasley.

"Get out of my way!" he ordered.

She only stood there, staring at him. It was most unusual and—creepy. He wondered briefly if the Dark Lord had really left the girl, she had a haunted look about her and she wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked slowly.

The Weasley girl finally looked away and down at her feet. Her face seemed to be turning as red as her hair and she was fidgeting—which was most annoying.

Severus clenched his fists and to his chagrin, his knuckles cracked.  
He hated when they did that but it couldn't be helped, his flaring joints often troubled him and he refrained from bending his knees whenever humanly possible to avoid more embarrassing cracking noises from his body.

"Are you going to stand in my way all night or are you going to move?" he sneered at her.

The girl mumbled something incoherently, maybe it was an apology but he didn't care—as long as she moved.

"Don't boss the girl around, Severus. This isn't your classroom." Moody was clunking over behind him and it was all he could do not to hex him and that blasted leg with a Firebrand Curse.

"Thank god it's not." Severus thought to himself that his classroom was much more orderly than this dump and much cleaner too, he added.

He moved to the side to excuse himself but as he did, so did the girl. As he was trying to move around her she also moved and in his hurry to get away from her he succeeded in pushing himself up against the narrow door entrance and kitchen cupboard, lodging himself with the girl.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Get the hell away from me!" He twisted his shoulders with a sudden jerk and was sent sprawling into the hallway. He landed with a thump against the wall before a banshee-like scream met his ears.

"Oh, not again!" Molly Weasley came out, brandishing her wand as she pointed at Severus who barely had time to duck before she aimed another silencing spell on the portrait. "Honestly, those spells wear off as soon as I put them on." She whirled around to face Severus. "Please try to be careful and not bump into things."

"Don't tell _me_ that! I'm not that Tonks girl."

"What now?" Tonks came down from the stairs as she heard her name being called.

She must have been upstairs with that damn Sirius. Severus groaned.

"Just leave me the hell alone," he hissed at them.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!" Molly was getting mad and that was bad.

Severus put a hand over his eyes, he could feel a migraine coming on.

"He didn't mean to mum." A small voice spoke up from behind him and with a start he jumped.

Ginny Weasley's eyes peered out of her red face and Severus saw Tonks looking at her with concern as Molly looked flabbergasted.

Severus had forgotten about the blasted girl for a moment but now she was taking center stage as everyone came to have a look—even the bastard Sirius.

"What happened?" The said bastard clomped down the stairs and faced him. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her! What the hell are you getting at?" Severus was furious.

"Now stop it you two, no fighting! And keep your voices down for heaven's sake!" Molly admonished them as she went over to the Weasley girl.

Apparently she had been taken aback by the girl's unnatural defense of Severus. Now she was looking into the girl's eyes to make sure everything was all right and perhaps checking to see whether Severus really _had_ put a bad spell on her—which he had _not_.

"You really do look fevered, dear. Perhaps you should lie down." Molly was pushing the girl up the stairs.

"I'm fine mum!" She didn't seem to want to go.

Tonks had been staring at her and she gave a queer tilt of the head as if trying to figure something out before she turned and ran up the stairs.

"If no one has any objections, I'm going to leave now." Severus was at the door when someone gave an objection.

Guess who, he thought to himself.

"Hold it right there, Severus. You tell us what's wrong with the girl." Sirius stood in the hallway and raised his wand. The idiot was most likely trying to amuse himself but once again it was at the expense of Severus' patience.

"I told you, you fool, I didn't do anything to her. She was like that when she came in the kitchen." He turned to leave but Moody spoke up.

"Just a moment, Severus." He limped over to the girl and she buried her face in her hands.

"Look at me, girl." She obeyed but it was obvious the last thing she wanted to do was stare into Moody's scarred face. "It definitely looks like she's been put under something…" He sounded suspicious and gave a dark look to Severus.

"It's nothing! Please, leave me alone!" Ginny Weasley stepped away from them and looked like she was going to cry. She put her head in her hands and Severus saw one hand was dirty. He quickly looked away and thought she should wash her hands before putting them to her face.

"Why would Severus have done something to her?" Molly was getting worried now and that was worse than bad.

"I didn't do anything to her! Will you listen to me? I wouldn't touch the brat, not even with a ten foot pole! Now will you let me leave?" Severus could feel his blood pressure going up.

"Why don't you just come into the kitchen for a bit and we can sort this out?" Moody was beckoning him with his wand but Severus stood where he was.

Auror or no Auror, he wasn't going to be bossed around by Moody.

Suddenly he was being surrounded by Moody and Sirius. Molly was protecting the girl and watching him with fearful eyes.

Just then Fred and George came down the stairs with Tonks in tow.

Just a bunch more to add to the fun, Severus thought wryly.

"All right you two, spill it!" Tonks shoved them, almost down the stairs.

"Um…" Fred looked around at the commotion and then at his mother.

"Ginny's fine mum. It's nothing." George answered instead.

"Nothing? What do you mean? Do you know what's going on with her?" Molly dragged the girl along side of her as she marched over to Fred and George. They cowered from her angry stare but Tonks pushed them forward.

"It was the chocolates…" Fred ventured.

"WHAT CHOCOLATES?" Molly roared, absolutely forgetting the portrait and it's already weakening silencing spell.

"They're harmless really…" George added stupidly.

"HARMLESS? Look what they've done to your sister!" Molly pointed savagely at the girl who only stared at the floor. "Just what sort of chocolates were they?"

"Well, um—" Fred started.

"_Um_ is not an answer!" Molly retorted.

"They're sort of Love Chocolates, I guess…" George finished. They looked at each other. Apparently, they had just figured out what they had made.

---

Everyone stared at Ginny and then at Professor Snape.

Ginny could've easily dissolved right there and then without another care in the world. All she wanted to do was disappear as her mother stared at her with unbelievable shock. Fred and George started snickering but immediately stopped from the icy glare their mother gave them. Tonks shook her head then crossed her arms. Mad-Eye Moody frowned a bit then shuffled back into the kitchen alone. Sirius stood across from Snape with his wand drawn, still looking for a fight.

Ginny dared a glance at her Potions Professor, he was livid.

It's not like she wanted to be in the middle of this and yet here she was, with everybody gawking at her, while she suffered humiliation _again_. First it was Harry Potter, now it was Professor Snape, what next, Mad-Eye Moody?

"I'm going to bed." She wrenched her way out of her mother's grip and shuffled past Fred, George and Tonks on the stairs then quickly made her way to her room.

---

The silence was finally broken by Molly.

"Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry mum. We must have made the Billywig's too strong." Fred apologized.

"Yeah, sorry. Also, we put some Glumbumble in because the Billywig was too strong."

Suddenly someone swore out loud, it was Professor Snape.

"Glumbumble and Billywig, damn it! Do none of you pay attention in class?" Snape glared at Fred and George.

"No, why?" They answered.

"You don't mix those two together, much like yourselves, they can be dangerous and produce unwanted side-effects." He curled his lip in contempt. "One of those unfortunate side-effects can mimic a love potion, a particularly nasty one at that." Severus finished.

"Wow, I didn't know we had that kind of effect." George snickered. Molly hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Look what you've done to your sister!" she repeated. "Now she's head over heels for Snape, of all people!"

Severus sneered, "Believe me, this is no picnic for me either!"

"We didn't mean for them to be quite so strong." Fred said.

"Yeah, mum, she wasn't supposed to take a whole bunch of them, the greedy oinker." George added.

"Experimenting on your sister, with those damn tricks I told you to throw out—I—I—" Molly stammered, beside herself.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, it should wear off." Tonks spoke up.

"Well who knows how long that's going to take? Poor Ginny, having to endure Snape's presence in that state of mind…"

"I'm standing right here." Snape pointed out. "I really don't appreciate being insulted. No one feels any pity for me having to endure _you lot_."

Molly cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the boys.

"I will talk to you tomorrow. I'm much too tired tonight to punish you." Molly glared at the twins before swatting them on their backsides.

"Mum, stop! We're going." Fred covered his rear end and went with his brother up the stairs.

Tonks said, "I'm going to bed then, goodnight." She went up to the guest bedrooms.

Sirius had lowered his wand—finally and was just standing there, watching the scene.

Molly waited until their doors were shut before she spoke to Severus who immediately regretted not bounding for the door when he had the chance.

"I'm sorry, Severus, that I suspected you. She was acting so strangely and I panicked."

Severus only grunted but Sirius scoffed. He chose to ignore the git and nodded at Molly.

"Don't try to give her anything if she's still acting _strange_. Just let it wear off." He warned Molly. "I also think it's best that I don't come around for a while, at least until the effects have worn off." He grimaced.

This was all he needed—some infatuated girl trailing after him. It was bad enough he had to show up here almost every night and put up with the crazy screaming that didn't always come from the portrait of Sirius' mother. It was a mad house in every sense of the word. And for it to be Ginny Weasley, well she didn't exactly have good taste in men, did she?  
He didn't want to tell Molly just how strong those effects were going to be.

With a last glance he left the cursed place and went out into the night.

---

Mad-Eye finally left and Molly was left alone with Sirius, her husband Arthur had to work late and was staying the night over in London. Mungdungus Fletcher was around somewhere, probably cooped up in a room with his favorite companion, Jack Daniels.

"How long do you think until it wears off?" Molly asked Sirius.

"Hopefully a long time."

They were in the kitchen and Molly was cleaning up but she gave him a warning look.

"Oh right, I didn't mean _that_. Of all people for that to happen with, it had to be Severus that Ginny took to." Sirius gave an involuntary shudder.

"Poor girl. You know she fancied Harry for a while."

Sirius smiled. "That's not hard to imagine."

"You better get to bed dear. I'm almost done." Molly shooed him out and finished cleaning but her mind remained on her only daughter and she thought it was a good idea that Severus stay far away from her.

---

Ginny lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione was finally asleep after her studying and it was after midnight.

Ginny put her hands to her face, after she had cleaned the chocolate off them. Her face was hot and felt like it was on fire. She knew it was ridiculous to feel this way but she didn't much care anymore as she turned and buried her face into her pillow.

Thoughts of her Professor entered her mind but she didn't fight it, instead she let the flow of images settle over her. She remembered how Snape's cold dark eyes pierced her own and how his long fingered hands snatched the map off the table when she had come into the kitchen. The sound of his voice was cold and smooth and very sarcastic at times. The sound of his voice had sent a shiver up her spine and she felt tingly all over at the thought of brushing by him at the door. And then getting stuck there with him…

Ginny had to suppress a shrill giggle at the thought and tried to calm herself down.

Right now she wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible.

Ginny smiled.  
It wasn't so bad, having a crush on Snape after all.

* * *

Well that's it! I didn't really intend for it to be a long-term thing—you know how love is fickle and all that...  
I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!  



End file.
